Amends
by Lily Martin
Summary: Sark fic, sequel to Forgiveness, another memory, a chance at making amends for a past long forgotten. PG for a kiss sene that's why disney rates all their movies PG, lol


**Amends  
by Lily Martin  
Rated PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sark, or Sydney, or any of the other Alias things, J.J.Adams does and so does ABC, but I do own this ficlet, and Victoria Evens.  
Summary: Sark fic, sequel to "Forgiveness," another memory, a chance at making amends for a past long forgotten. PG for a kiss sene (that's why disney rates all their movies PG, lol)  
A/N: Was a one shot thing, now it's a two shot, someone asked for a sequel and my friend told me if I wanted to that I should, so I did. This should be it, but I'm totally willing to keep going if more than one person asks for it. ^_^  
**  
Long hair swung in a thick braid halfway down her back as she moved to the music. He continued watching her, just as he had been for the last few songs. It truly was his lucky night, she'd gone right into the club he was supposed to go to. His meeting was over, had been for almost half an hour, but he was still sitting in the chair at the bar he'd been in for the meeting, watching her with friends.  
  
She was happy, carefree, he didn't remember ever seeing her like this. The one time she'd ever bothered to come to one of their school's dances, she'd stayed close to the wall, and ended up leaving early having no one to spend the three and a half hours with but herself.  
  
Now though she was someone else, someone new, but so was he. Not everyone stayed the same for their entire lives, especially people like the two of them, and for that he was thankful, he'd have a better chance.  
  
He stood up, downing his scotch, and slipped through the crowd as another song started up, making his way slowly towards her. When he reached her, a wordless agreement was come too, and they started dancing to the fast paced music.  
  
The song ended much too soon, but as another started they kept dancing. It was another five songs before they stopped, one of her friends had tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear, to which she'd only nodded.  
  
Wordlessly, she slipped away into the crowd, disappearing almost immediately, only to reappear a moment later to give him a business card, and with that she was gone again. He'd tried to follow her out, but when he stepped outside, the streets were empty.  
  
He glanced down at the card in his hand, the only evidence that the woman he'd seen wasn't just a figment of his, more than likely, smashed sense of consciousness. The card was plain, except for a rose indented in the white paper with the words "Victoria Evens, rare antiques dealer." Along with her name and job title was her cell number.  
  
Turning the card over, he found an address and a time written in her tiny flourished handwriting. He would be there, nothing would've stopped him, and he was likely to kill someone if they tried, but he wasn't worried about that, his time was his own for the most part of the following week.  
  
  
At twelve, the time written on the back of the business card, he was standing in front of an office building. He walked towards the doors, they immediately opened, and he continued on through them towards a large receptionist's desk against the wall, not even bothering to give the doorman a nod.  
  
At the desk were three women, identical except for their hair and attire. The two on the end stations of the desk where busy on the phone, while the one in the middle greeted him cheerfully the moment he approached. She was more than happy to point him in the right direction when he asked her where Victoria's office was.  
  
He walked quickly across the lobby and stepped into an empty elevator, immediately hitting the button for the 12th floor. As he stepped out and crossed the busy office floor towards a large glass-railed staircase that would take him to the 13th floor, he was reminded of something that almost made him crack a smile and start laughing. _Almost_ being the keyword, he wasn't the kind of person to suddenly smile and start laughing, not anymore at least, and he continued on his way without a pause, his eternal smirk unwavering in its pursuit to cover his true emotions.  
  
In their final year of secondary school, he and several of his friends had decided it would be a good idea to ride their bikes through the halls, unfortunately the teachers didn't see this so much as a good idea as a safety hazard and sent the four of them to the office.  
  
Victoria had been in the office too, (this was after he'd realized he should make amends with her) she'd talked back to a teacher, something so unlike her, he'd started laughing, which only served to make her angry. Her anger ended quickly once she'd heard what he'd done to marret yet another trip to the office, and it even got her to laugh some, breaking her usually detached personality.  
  
Her office was separated from the rest of the floor by a glass wall with double glass doors in the middle. Through the glass he could see her sitting on the edge of her desk with a phone to her ear as she wrote something on a yellow legal pad.  
  
He was stopped as he started to go inside by a secretary, whose desk was hidden away off to the side. She didn't do anything though when he said simply that he was expected and went in without another word.  
  
He stayed silent while she finished her phone call, though he got a good look at what she'd been writing...or drawing. On the legal pad was a drawing of a vase with the words _"Louis XI"_ written above it, below that she'd drawn a picture of a very ugly man.  
  
She wasn't on the phone long after he got there, and he could tell that she didn't want to be on the phone with whoever she was talking to, as she kept adding to the drawing of the ugly man. She got off the phone and almost immediately told him that the man she'd been talking to actually looked like her drawing  
  
After that they didn't do much talking. He took the remaining few steps towards her and caught her mouth in what he thought, no, _knew_ was one hell of a mind-blowing kiss.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?" he asked when they broke apart.  
  
"Not yet, I was thinking we could maybe go to this nice little place down the street," she replied.  
  
End. 


End file.
